Juntos, Promételo
by letslovewhitesnow
Summary: "Me enamoré de la sonrisa que compartía con su padre... y eso me hacía sentir muy culpable" "Cumple tu promesa y yo cumpliré la mía, cumple y me quedaré contigo para siempre" Conoce a Avalon Pierce y a Gideon Caillat, los protagonistas de esta historia basada en el mundo de Percy Jackson, pero muchísimos años antes de que él naciera.
1. Sipnosis

La historia transcurre en el año 1917, mucho antes de la historia de Percy Jackson. También basada en Mitología Griega.

Es el primer Fan-Fic / Historia basada en la trama de Percy Jackson que escribo, espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Y sin notarlo, estaba cayendo...**_

Años antes de que los Dioses conocieran la Gran Profecía, bastantes años antes, existió una heroína en el Campamento Mestizo, que cayó a manos de una Dracanae en un momento débil de su vida. Cuando llega al Inframundo, sufre una experiencia diferente a lo que ella creía morir. Pero lo peor de todo, conoce a Gideon Caillat, un hijo de Hades, que la guiará por su camino en el mundo de los muertos, y aprenderá a adaptarse a esa nueva "vida" junto a él. Y en ese camino, Gideon descubrirá secretos sobre él mismo. Y entre ambos descubren la única cosa que creían imposible estando ahí.

_Conoce a Avalon Pierce, hija de Atenea, heroína del Campamento Mestizo; y a Gideon Caillat, hijo de Hades, y la capacidad de ambos para superar la misión imposible en el mundo de los muertos._


	2. Capítulo 1 Avalon

Este es el primer capítulo de esta novela, espero que les guste :3 Todos los capítulos tienen un fondo musical :)

*Fondo musical de este capítulo: Imogen Heap- Half Life ( watch?v=N7O69oEOmuk )

* * *

_Sentía que caía, ligera como una pluma_

_como si estuviera flotando._

_Lo más extraño era que sí estaba cayendo_

_y no me sentía incómoda en absoluto._

_Y finalmente toco el piso, pero nuevamente_

_no siento absolutamente nada._

_Y una vez ahí,_

_mientras intento ponerme de pie,_

_lo recuerdo todo…_

* * *

Dicen que cuando mueres, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos a partir del último momento hasta el primero. Lo primero que yo vi fue una especie de ficha técnica sobre mí.

Mi nombre es Avalon Zike Pierce, 16 años. Mi madre divina es Atenea, nunca conocí a mi padre real. Fui adoptada por una pareja en Augusta, Maine, para luego mudarnos a Manhattan. Teodore Pierce, mi padre, trabaja en un lugar sobre algo de Bienes Raíces, así que es de esos que puede convercerte con solo haberte. Mi madre, por otra parte, es dueña de su propia línea de moda. Y, créanlo o no, los tres pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos. Yo, por mi parte, siempre fui la clase de hija de la que un padre se sentiría orgulloso.

Todo eso, claro, antes de empezar a tener los sueños más extraños que tuve en mi vida.

Nunca, en serio nunca, fue mi intención escapar, pero si hubieras tenido los mismos sueños que yo, hubieras hecho lo mismo. Y yo tenía solo 13 cuando pasó, así que, además de traumante, fue bastante aterrador.

En mis sueños, una mujer…mejor dicho, la forma de una mujer, con unos hermosos ojos grises, me decía que ese no era mi lugar, que terminaría dañando a mis padres, que enviaría a una lechuza para guiarme. Tuve esos sueños por meses, y empecé a creer que estaba loca, pero cuando el animalito apareció, mi instinto me llevó a seguirlo. Y en unos días llegué al Campamento Mestizo.

Otro recuerdo toma mi mente, como si fuera importante en ese momento: jamás había besado a nadie. _Algo_ _más importante, cerebro_, pedí.

Distintas cosas pasaron por mi mente: cumpleaños, escuela, rostros del Campamento. Reconocí a mi mejor amigo, Alfred Scott, un hijo de Hefesto. Cuando lo conocí, noté que era bastante distinto a sus hermanos.

Y entonces llega el recuerdo de mi muerte. Cuando Alfred esta siento atacado por una _dracanae_. Bien, yo acababa de recibir un veneno terrible a través de un engaño –larga historia, algún día te enterarás-, pero no pude resistir que algo le pasara. Él me había salvado tantas veces, y sabía que se sentía culpable por lo del veneno…en fin, supe que debía hacerlo. Me puse entre ambos, la _dracanae_ levantó su espada e intenté combatirla, pero claro, cuando tu sangre está llena de veneno, no es que tengas muchas posibilidades. Su fuerza me venció, y lo último que recuerdo es a Alfred gritando mi nombre, mientras atacaba al monstruo de vuelta y esta se vuelve polvo, y unas manos me recogen suavemente, mientras me susurran palabras en griego antiguo y me mira con sus preciosos ojos grises. Veo un brillo distinto en sus ojos, como si estuviera llorando. Intento levantar mi mano para tocarla por última vez, para consolarla, pero no tengo fuerzas, y finalmente cierro los ojos.

Los recuerdos pasan con la misma velocidad con la que aparecieron. Sé que estoy en el lugar a donde todas las almas vienen, pero creí que se sentiría diferente. Entonces noto que no estoy sola, se ve demasiado…real como para ser una visión, pero su presencia empieza a ser incómoda, especialmente porque aún no puedo reconocer absolutamente nada de la persona que tengo frente a mí.

Al principio creí que se trataba del mismísimo Hades, pero el joven frente a mí no es más que…bueno, un joven, pero tiene esa misma sonrisa que reconocí en el rostro de Hades la única vez que lo vi.

El joven se me acerca y, al principio, creo que me tomará del brazo, pero sólo se pone frente a mí. Y una vez ahí, todo se vuelve más claro. Él tiene unos preciosos –realmente preciosos- ojos verdes. Su cabello, mal peinado, de un color negro bastante profundo. Por un minuto me pregunto si él también está muerto, pero me fijo en lo que hay detrás de él.

Fuego, fuego y oscuridad por todas partes. Ruidos extraños, y un fuerte sentimiento de que no estamos solos.

Él se pone de espalda a mí, y aún así puedo notar sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida al Inframundo, Avalon, yo seré tu guía- su voz suena fuerte a través de todo el túnel oscuro frente a nosotros. Él empieza a caminar, y yo tengo la terrible necesidad de seguirlo.

-Si vas a ser mi guía, al menos debo saber cómo sabes mi nombre-pregunto mientras avanzo detrás de él.

-Pues- empieza él sin voltear a mirarme- tengo un acceso especial al registro de muertes.

-Bien- respondo sin estar segura de qué está bien-. Creo que también tengo derecho a saber tu nombre.

Esta vez sí se detiene, se da la vuelta y me sonríe de esa forma que se me hace tan conocida.

Y ahora entiendo por qué.

-Mi nombre es Gideon, Gideon Caillat, hijo de Hades, guía de los muertos.


	3. Capítulo 2 Avalon

-¿No se supone que mi llegada debía ser en la barca de…Caronte y todo eso? Ya sabes, cruzando el Aqueronte por una moneda…

Él suelta una risotada, como si entendiera algo que yo no.

-Es lo normal. Pero he estado ayudando al viejo Caronte un poco. De todos modos cruzaremos por el Aqueronte, si es lo que te preocupa, pero tendrás una buena compañía, y eso no lo dice cualquiera- aunque no lo veo, sé que está sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo te dejará subir? ¡Estás vivo!

-A ver, ¡hola! ¡Hijo de Hades!- dice señalándose a sí mismo, aún a espaldas de mí.

-Bien, entendí- murmuro, cruzándome de brazos, pero de inmediato una duda aparece en mi mente-. Hades… él… ¿te tiene encerrado o algo…algo así?

Veo como sus hombros se tensan y la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro por un momento, pero de inmediato la recupera.

-Vivo aquí desde que tenía tres años- sonríe- ¡Llegamos! – exclama, y noto que su única intención es cambiar de tema.

Pero no se equivoca, hemos llegado. Frente a nosotros, se abre un río enorme, oscuro y, ciertamente, aterrador. A las orillas del rio hay un pequeño bote, y un hombre- bastante viejo- está parado junto al bote. Gideon se le acerca y lo saluda alegremente. El viejo –Caronte, deduzco- solo responde con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras lo deja subir.

En el momento en el que yo me acerco al bote, Caronte pone un brazo y extiende su mano.

-¿Q…qué?- lo miro, y luego miro a Gideon.

-Ehm…tienes, vamos ya sabes, tienes que darle una moneda- dice él, señalando mi bolsillo.

Bueno, ni siquiera había notado la ropa que llevaba. Tenía los mismos pantalones y la misma camiseta naranja con la que había…muerto, claro. Metí la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y encontré una moneda. Miro a Caronte y la pongo sobre su mano extendida, que de inmediato quita y camino hacia el bote.

-Woah, no te caigas- dice Gideon, tomando mi mano, lo que es en vano porque atraviesa mi piel y la deja caer.

Subo al bote y tomo asiento a su lado. Caronte empieza a remar y yo no dejo de mirar las aguas del río. Puedo ver como las almas se hunden, y como los gritos a mi alrededor aumentan en volumen. Todos se oyen como lamentos y quejas. Me pregunto a dónde me mandarán, si terminaré como estas almas.

-Hey- me llama Gideon en un susurro-. Puede que estés nerviosa, pero ¡hey! Tranquila. Mi padre ve a los semidioses antes de que sean juzgados, así que no creo que te manden al Tártaro o algo así.

-Mira- respondo en un tono más duro del que espero-. Sé que es tu padre, y estas son sus tierras pero… bueno, estoy muerta de miedo. Tss, literal.

Él se ríe, y extrañamente, yo me río también.

-Pues, Avalon, ¿por qué no me hablas de ti?

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí? ¿Acaso no estaba todo en el registro?

-Dime algo que no se encuentre en un registro- pide.

Me quedo mirándolo y pienso en el niño de tres años, separado de su madre por algún motivo. Quisiera poder preguntarle algo, sobre por qué está aquí. Pero sé que no es el momento.

-Bien, pues que te parece…si te digo… que hice mis primeros amigos a los 13 años.

-¿Por qué?- su expresión, de pronto, ha cambiado a curiosidad. Sus ojos se agrandan, sus pestañan han detenido su movimiento, y cada rasgo de su rostro lo acompaña. Sin embargo, me encuentro a mí misma en un silencio absoluto, observándolo fijamente, por lo que decido responder a su pregunta.

-Porque… en la escuela, nunca me aceptaron, por mis ideas locas y mis pensamientos complejos. Cuando llegué al Campamento, entendí que no era la única, pero yo tenía más, por lo que me nombraron Jefa de Cabañan.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, el campamento me mostró, bueno, la amistad- sonrío.

Su expresión ahora es indescifrable. Quisiera poder cambiar de tema, pero esta vez, la curiosidad me gana a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

No responde, solo se queda mirando al río. Yo también hago lo mismo, por lo que nos quedamos un aburrido silencio, tanto que sería capaz de hacer una conversación con Caronte. Por lo que, cuando responde, me sorprende un poco.

-No amigos- susurra- ni vivos, ni muertos.

Supongo que se refiere a él mismo.

-¿Alguna…alguna vez…has salido de aquí?

Está por responder, pero Caronte detiene el bote, y me quedo observando lo que hay frente a mí.

Un palacio enorme, precioso, aterrador.

Hemos llegado, el palacio de Hades y Perséfone.


	4. Capítulo 3 Gideon

Llevo catorce años aquí, y, a pesar de eso, la vista del palacio de Hades aún me sorprende. Aunque todavía nos queda atravesar el Campo de Asfódelo para llegar ahí, pero la vista es impresionante.

Guío a Avalon a través de las puertas de los dominios de Hades, que de inmediato se cierran. Ella no ha dicho nada desde que bajamos.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto.

-S…sí- balbucea ella-. Es sólo… es la vista- señala el palacio-. Ahí se encuentra tu padre, ¿cierto?

-Y mamá, bueno no…Perséfone. Pero ella me crió desde pequeño. Creo que me quiere mucho como para ser un hijo de Hades con otra mujer. Y no sé por qué te estoy contando estoy contando esto- muevo la cabeza y le sonrío-. ¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso…vamos… ¿vamos a ir?

-¡Claro! Ya te dije…- antes de que siga, un perro se me lanza encima. Avalon grita con pánico, o algo así. Yo solo río y acaricio al perro en su cabeza…o bueno, en sus tres cabezas. Cerbero me trata bien, y yo le devuelvo el favor.

-Buen perrito- lo sigo acariciando. Saco tres trozos de carne y se los lanzo. Me arreglo la ropa y vuelvo a Avalon.

-Así que ese es…

-¿Cerbero?- termino su oración- Sí, es él. Me trata bien, ya sabes…

-Sí, sí, hijo de Hades- dice ella entre una risa y una queja.

-Bueno, como decía, mi padre ve a los semidioses antes de su juicio- digo y empiezo a caminar. Ella camina a mi lado.

La verdad…bueno, no, todo es mentira. Mi padre me prometió que el siguiente semidiós que entrara a los dominios de Hades podría ser un amigo mío. Pero yo esperaba a un chico, si no que los registros cambiaron en último momento. ¡Claro que no se me hace fácil! La única mujer con la que hablo es Perséfone, y Deméter cuando nos visita. Y no son conversaciones muy normales, claro. Deméter no deja de hablar de cereales. Y Perséfone no deja de hablarme de sus problemas con la ropa, o con mi padre. Aunque nos entendemos perfectamente, ya que apenas y conocemos el mundo de afuera.

Pero Avalon es totalmente distinta. Es preciosa. Es tímida, y al mismo tiempo es bastante sociable. Se ve tan sorprendida con las distintas vistas alrededor de nosotros. Me pregunto por qué las personas no la aceptaban. Según su ficha, fue adoptada. Me pregunto qué pasó con su padre. Tengo la necesidad de averiguarlo, espero no cometer un error.

-Hey tú… Ehm… ¿qué…qué le pasó a tu padre?

Al principio creo que va a asesinarme ahí mismo por la manera en que me mira, pero solo presiona los puños. Sé que lo hace para mantenerme firme, pero cuando habla, su voz se quiebra un poco.

-Mi padre estaba en el ejército, era un gran estratega. Mi madre se enamoró de él por eso. Cuando yo nací, mi padre estaba en una misión. Atenea pasó varios meses cuidándome, pero llegaba el tiempo de partir y no podía quedarse más. En esos días, le dieron la noticia. Mi padre había muerto. Ella….ella hizo lo mejor que pudo. Me dejó en un orfanato, e hizo que la pareja correcta me adoptara. Se les presentó después, contándoles la verdad sobre mí. Después…bueno, supongo que sabes el resto.

No dije nada, ¿qué podía decir? Algo como "Oh, lamento que tu padre haya muerto sin conocerte" o "¡Al menos tu madre guió tu vida!". N, mejor no dije nada.

-No lo recuerdo- susurra Avalon-. Es lo que Atenea me dijo en un sueño, creo- lleva sus manos a la cabeza-. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tu madre… ¿no la recuerdas?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, al igual que las otras. Esta vez intento darle más información.

-Sé que tengo una madre y una media hermana mayor que no es hija de Hades. O al menos… tenía. Cada vez que pregunto, Hades solo dice que me abandonaron y que tuve suerte de que me trajeran aquí- tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar-. No sé si siguen vivas, pero…pero no lo siento.

-¿Cómo?-dice confundida.

-Si tengo una conexión con alguien, sé si sigue vivo o si ha muerto. O al menos eso me dijo Perséfone. Pero cuando pienso en ellas, solo pienso en vacío. Apenas recuerdo su rostro y…no encuentro alguna Caillat que pudiera ser mi madre.

Ella tampoco dice nada. Seguimos caminando y veo lo cerca que estamos de llegar a las puertas del palacio.

-Tranquila- trato de sonar lo más calmado posible-. Mi padre no es…bueno ya, solo tranquila.

Ella ríe un poco. Me tranquiliza cuando ríe, al menos sé que no está totalmente aterrada. Pasamos frente al Palacio de Justicia. Intento cubrirla un poco para que no la noten ahí dentro. Avalon me mira extraña, pero cuando lo entiende asiente con la cabeza y camina de frente.

Por fin, luego de un largo rato, estamos a las puertas del Palacio de Hades. Toco la puerta dos veces y esta se abre sola. Entro y espero que Avalon me siga.

Perséfone está en su trono arreglándose las uñas. Cuando me ve deja caer todo y corre a abrazarme.

-Oh cariño, hola, ¿dónde…-nota la presencia de Avalon, y esta hace una reverencia.

-Un honor, mi señora.

-Oh gracias. Así que tú eres Avalon Zike. Bueno, Hades ha estado esperándote- se da vuelta y llama a mi padre-. ¡Hades, cariño, ya llegaron!

Él entra a la sala del trono. Perséfone regresa a su trono y él se sienta a su lado. Lleva su traje soy-el-señor-de-los-muertos-y-tú-no favorito y me sonríe. Avalon se inclina, está tensa y nerviosa.

-Un honor, mi señor.

-¡Oh, Zike!- dice él en tono de burla, y noto como Avalon se incomoda al oír su segundo nombre-. No esperaba verte por aquí.

Ella suelta un bufido y me mira.

-Claro, como sea- dice poniéndose derecha de nuevo.

-Hijo- dice Hades sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-, hay cosas que no aparecen en los registros. ¿O no, Zike?

Perséfone suelta una risita.

-Tienes que admitir que fue valiente para hacer eso- dice aún riendo.

Ahora la expresión de Hades es totalmente sería.

-No le veo la gracia.

-¡Esperen!- exclamo- ¿De… de qué hablan?

-Es sobre mí- dice Avalon rápidamente-. No te lo dije pero…tu padre, en definitiva, no es mi Dios favorito…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Hijo mío- Hades se ve relajado a pesar de estar molesto-, es momento de una… divertida historia.


End file.
